Mission's Downfall
by Kuro.Kitsune19
Summary: ItaxFemNaru story. Somewhat AU-Minato's alive. Naruko and Itachi are engaged to be married and can't wait for the months to pass. Their wicked excited! After a hard mission, Naruko is sent alone on a smaller one... what will happen on this easy mission?
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm still on a roll with these oneshots, hopefully I'll finish them all soon because after I'm going to go back to writing my story _Nights Darkest Hour_. Yay! I'm actually really happy to start it again because now I think I've gotten out of my writer block for it. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto sadly, but in some peoples' views that's a good thing because basically all the teen female characters other then Temari would mysteriously die off. Muwahahaha! I really hate them, I don't know why. *shrugs*

**Mission's Downfall**

Two hooded figures slowly made their way to Konoha's large gates, as they walked through the guards bowed in respect. As soon as they made their way onto the main street the figures jumped to the roof of a house and sped from one to the other as they made their way to the Hokage Tower. The shorter of the two ran up the wall and jumped onto the ledge of the open window, followed by its partner. Both dropped into the Hokage's office where they saw a blond man snoozing in his comfy chair. A girlish giggle escaped the shorter ones lips before walking up behind the blond male, with one last quiet giggle the figure leaned down to his ear.

"Oh my god, Ramen is disappearing! There is only one last bowl in all existence!" shrieked a feminine voice playfully.

The blond male now stood with urgency looking around madly before noticing the two hooded beings, the feminine one was giggling up and storm and deep chuckles could be heard from the other.

"Very funny, you can take the coats off now," the blond said seriously and sat back into his chair.

Both figures nodded pulling their coats off they tossed them to the side. The shorter of the two had a white porcelain dragon mask on as well as the usual ANBU gear on; a tight sleeveless black turtle neck with white chest plate, with matching arm guards, tight black pants, and knee high black ninja sandals. Cheerful but serious blue eyes could be seen through the slits in the mask, and her long golden hair was pulled up into a ponytail. While the other was a 6" 5', well built male, his longish raven hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was also in the regulatory ANBU uniform, but his mask was that of a phoenix. Serious onyx eyes that were usual red for most missions stared from the slits in the mask at the man before him.

They make look like any regular ANBU but they were actually the elite of the elite; both were equal to strength with the Hokage sitting before them.

"Report," stated the Hokage with a serious face.

"The mission went without a hitch we were able to get rid off the whole gang of them. Akatsuki is no more," the girl said seriously.

"Any injuries?" the Hokage asked, relaxing from the good news of the mission.

"Minor. I just have a minor wound to my shoulder and Dragon has a minor one to her side," the male declared.

"Ok. Dragon, Phoenix you may take your masks off now."

Phoenix and Dragon immediately took of their masks and tied them to their belts. No expression was seen on the raven's face while the blond girl had a large grin.

"So dad did you get any work done while we were gone," the girl chuckled at Minato.

"I'm wounded Naruko, of course I did my paper work… seeing as how I was forced to," Minato quietly mumbled the last part to himself. "I want you two to go to Tsunade at the hospital so she can heal you guys up before you head home, ok?"

The raven gave a curt nod while Naruko just brushed it off.

"Thank you Itachi, at least someone listening to me," said Minato playfully earning him a raspberry from his daughter before the two left.

(Line break from hell)

After they saw Tsunade and she healed them up they went home to the apartment they shared. Both of them could easily buy a house coming form the families they did but they found their apartment a lot more comfortable.

Once home Itachi and Naruko snuggled on the couch listing off the last remaining things they had to do before their wedding. You see ever since Minato found out that his late wife, Kushina, was having a girl him and his best friend since the academy decided to betroth their children, Itachi being the only one at the time. As 18 years went by neither of the two complained; they found that they loved each other anyway.

Itachi and Naruko soon finished with there list and started to make out. Naruko's petite body was now straddling Itachi's hips as he sat comfortably on the couch. Their lips roughly kissed one another, Itachi nibbled on her bottom lip making her gasp which you used that time to entwine his tongue with hers.

Itachi's hands made their way to the hem of her turtle neck and tugged it over her head and threw it across the room before deeply kissing her once again. The blond soon also discarded her fiancé's shirt, letting her hands wander along his muscular chest. The Uchiha heir pulled away from the kiss and found his way sucking and kissing her neck while unhooking her silky D-cup bra. Once off both his hands grabbed a hold of her well endowed breast, squeezing them gently then roughly, alternating between the two. Naruko was unable to hold back her moan, letting her head fall back out of pleasure and giving Itachi more room.

The raven lift Naruko's hips so he could pull off her pants, after he got them off she ended up now straddling one of his legs where her knee rubbed against his arousal. Itachi groaned at the feeling, his hardening member caused his once tight pant to become even tighter.

Naruko smirked when she noticed his discomfort before once again rubbing knee against his cock. The Uchiha heir groaned a bit louder, the blond took this time to quickly pull his pants off only to find that he had gone commando seeing as how his foot long and half a foot thick cock sprang forward. The Namikaze heiress's smirk became larger as leaned onto his thigh rubbing her wet pussy against it and leaned up into his ear nibbling his lobe.

"Would you like some help?" she said seductively into his ear making him groan and nod.

Slowly she slid her way down his leg before finding a home in between his muscular thighs. Leaning up she placed his shaft between her large breasts and moved up and down allowing the friction to make him harden a bit more before she took his head into her mouth. She continued to stroke him up and down while she sucked vigorously one his tip. Itachi's hands found their way entangling with her hair while he continued to moan out in pleasure. Naruko's tongue played with his slit collecting all of his pre-cum before she got up and once again straddled his hips.

"You little vixen," Itachi panted, looking into her equally lusty eyes.

Naruko grinned, than the raven pulled into a deeper kiss then before. Unbeknowced to her Itachi's hand swiftly made its way to her entrance, and while she was distracted by the kiss he moved the bottom of her panties out of the way and roughly thrusted three fingers into her pussy. Naruko's eyes shot wide open and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from their kiss wanting to hear her moans as he thrust his fingers in and out of her preparing her as much as he could for his own member.

After a few minutes of finger fucking her, the Uchiha heir yanked his fingers out and like them clean of all her juices. Naruko slumped on his chest a bit her eyes in a daze, before she gripped his shoulders to balance herself as he grabbed her hips and positioned her over his thick shaft. With one quick thrust he was now sheathed all the way. The blond moaned out loudly in both pain in pleasure, but after a minute she gave him the ok to continue.

Itachi didn't need to be told twice as he roughly bounced her up and down onto his cock. Soon Naruko was quickly riding Itachi as fast and as harshly as she could, each time making sure she went deeper and hit a bundle of nerves that made her see stars.

Both of them were close to their climaxes and as the Namikaze heiress gave one particularly hard bounce she came with the loudest moan of Itachi's name. With the tightening of her silky soaking channel Itachi also came with a groan, Naruko milked the nectar from his being.

They then sat for a few minutes in the after glow of their love making before Itachi pulled out of his fiancé and picked her up, bring her to their bed down the hallway. Both of them snuggled closely to one another before falling into a peaceful sleep.

(Crappy line break)

The next morning Naruko woke up to the sound of something taping on the window above their bed. Looking up she noticed it was one of the messenger hawks, wrapped her blanket around her body she leaned up and let the bird in where it sat on her legs motioning her to take the note so it could leave. Once she pulled off the piece of paper it went off flying. Through this whole confrontation Itachi was still asleep nuzzled into her side. With a quick smile directed at Itachi she opened up the letter, only to let out an annoyed sigh.

Silently she made her way out of their bed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. As soon as she was out of the shower she grabbed her spare ANBU uniform from the closet she tugged it on. The blond then made her way over to the raven, kissing him gently on the cheek. She then grabbed her mask putting it on and ran out the door to her father's office.

Konoha was quiet it was an hour before everyone got up to start the day. So she quickly made her way into the Hokage Tower where the Namikaze heiress now found herself standing before the Hokage as debriefed her on a quick assignment.

"Dragon I want you to go to a little village out of Konoha and get me the scroll from their temple. This mission shouldn't take you more then half the day if anything, so you best be here by at least noon. Got it?" declared Minato.

"Understood Hokage-sama," she said with a quick nod and disappear.

(Great another line break)

It didn't take Naruko more then two hours to get to the shrine and grab the scroll. She was now on her way back when she had a bad feeling someone was following her. With her guard up she quickened her pace in hopes to get home fast. Not five minutes later five Iwa ninja surrounded her. The Namikaze heiress at first attempt to fight them off but soon found it futile, she started running fast but she was still about an hour away from Konoha.

The leader of the Iwa ninja threw multiple sebon into her body, slowing her down. After a few more were pierced into her as well as kunai and shuriken she dropped to her knees. The ninja once again surrounded her as the one behind her hit her in the back of the neck with the back of another kunai.

That last thoughts running through mind before she blacked out was she wondered if she'd ever see Itachi again.

(Line Break o doom)

It was now noon and both Itachi and Minato were pacing in the Hokage's office, they were both worried as to why Naruko hadn't come back yet; she had had seven hours to complete the mission. As the two paused in their pacing to turn directions Minato's door burst open showing Yamato and Kakashi, who was holding a piece of paper.

"Hokage-sama!" they bellowed in unison as they ran to stand in front of him handing him the paper. "It's Naruko!"

Minato opened the paper to read while Itachi stood beside him trying to figure out what happened to his fiancé. The blond gasped but then growled in absolute anger.

"What does it say?" Itachi desperately asked.

"It says,

Dear Minato Namikaze,

We have your daughter with us.

And we don't plan on letting her come

out of this alive. We just thought to warn you

to rub it in your face. We lost our precious ones to

you so now you'll now wait such pain feels like.

-Shinji of Iwa"

Itachi snarled before facing Minato asking if he could go get her back.

"I want you, Yamato, and Kakashi to leave now to go get her," declared Minato, as soon as the words left his mouth the three bolted out of the village.

Once they were out of the gates Kakashi summoned Pakkun who found the trail leading to Naruko. Within thirty minutes the three males and dog found themselves in front of a beat up old hut. Yamato motioned Kakashi and Pakkun to take the back door while he and Itachi went through the front. Right before Yamato gave the ok a blood curtailing scream echoed through the forest followed by snickers.

Itachi was unable to hold back anymore and stormed into the hut to find Naruko chained to one of the walls with five Iwa ninja around her, each holding a weapon covered in blood. Itachi's sharingan came out in full force as he attack the ninja, Kakashi soon joined with now his whole pack of ninja dogs, while Yamato went over to the passed out Naruko and took her down from the wall and out of the hut.

Itachi and Kakashi killed the five ninja then lit the building on fire. As soon as Itachi made his way over to Yamato he grabbed the blond from him and raced back to Konoha with the other two on his tail.

Immediately Tsunade was at their side once they stepped through the gates and lead them to the hospital where she stitched up Naruko. Then told Itachi, Minato, Kakashi (older brother figure), and Yamato (also an older brother to her) that she would be ok and that she just needed to rest.

A day went by and Itachi left her side at one moment, right now he was asleep with his head resting on his arms which were beside Naruko on the bed.

Slowly the blond opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight before feeling something heavy holding her hand. She looked down to find her fiancé asleep, with a smile she gently started to comb her fingers through his loose strands of hair. Itachi moaned from the feeling and nuzzled closer to her hand he was holding. Naruko giggled softly, but didn't go unheard to the raven's trained ears since he swiftly shot up and looked straight into her eyes that only showed pure love.

The Uchiha heir's eyes widened before he hugged her tightly, while minding her wounds. Naruko hugged back before she was pulled into a passionate kiss which knock the wind out of her.

"You are never allowed on a mission without me ever again!! You hear me!?" he scolded as he went back to hugging her once he climbed into bed with her, making sure she wouldn't disappear.

Three days later Naruko was released from the hospital. And a couple months after that Itachi and Naruko wed.


	2. Temporary Chapter: Petition

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for a while now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that will never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Monkeygun99

Gazz Uzumaki

Dareagon

19


End file.
